


Somnus: Lore Guide

by LogicDive



Series: Somnus [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drugs, Lore Guide, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and places, and things, connects to people, for my story Somnus, found within that world, not really meant to be read alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: A guide to the lore, people, places and things found within my story 'Somnus'. Basically short stories and descriptions for the 'Somnus' world, and meant for those who want to know more of the backstory for the world.





	Somnus: Lore Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Hello, this is a lore guide for Somnus, short stories about the people, places and things found there. It's not really meant as a stand alone but you're free to read it. The main story can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440567/chapters/23051703

**Lucian Drugs, Remedies, and Naturally Grown Curatives  
Category: N to P  
Page 391**

**Opheliac**

_History:_  
Opheliac, a drug that was created by the third King of Lucis after being granted the powers of Etro. It is used by the Lucis Caelum blood line as a focus and helps them commune with the crystal, the Land of the Dead and Etro, herself. It is introduced to the heirs at a young age, but no younger than fourteen, once it has been assured that they are accepted by Etro and bound to the crystal. The drug, itself, is taken orally and early history states that it started in a powder form, but has since been processed into a tablet.

_Appearance:_  
The drug is created from a night blooming flower that is only found in the city of Insomnia, due to the protective barrier and eternal night that allows the plant to thrive. The flower is in the shape of a trumpet, three thick overlapping petals creating said shape. The flower can grow up to thirteen inches tall, with the petals encompassing three to four inches of the height. The coloring is a dark blue with speckles of white, that are said to mimic the appearance of stars against the sky. Due to this, it was given the name Nox Caelo, Night Sky.

_Creation:_  
Within the trumpet-shaped petals are seeds, and when the seeds are cut, a thick milky liquid can be extruded. This liquid is processed into a paste, the remaining seed shell and petals of the flower are dried before being ground down into a powder. The paste and powder are then mixed, baked for twenty-four hours and ground down into a powder for the second time. This powder, which has now taken on a dark blue appearance is left to sit for a week, then pressed into a tablet that can be consumed by humans.

_Effects:_  
The drug acts as a sedative, slowing the user's normal brain functions and inducing a relaxed and calm state of being. It has also been known to cause a slowing of the heartbeat and breathing, creating a cooling of the body which can give the appearance of a death like state. Users can also suffer from hallucinogenic effects, visions and a waking dream like state that can be visual along with auditory. Such a state could last for hours or days, depending on the amount and potency of the dose taken.

_Side Effects:_  
Users may suffer from many side effects including the following: nausea, vomiting, loss of memory, insomnia, loss of appetite, long bouts of sleep, unconsciousness, comas and in some cases madness. 

Users can develop a tolerance for the drug, if taken regularly, requiring larger doses to be consumed to achieve the wanted effect. Overdoses often result in catastrophic damage to the brain cells and in many cases, death.

_Further Information:_  
In the last 30 years, a street version of Opheliac has been circulating within the walls of Insomnia, with a low percentage being found outside the walls. It is created from synthetic powders over the course of days. It is not considered as well controlled or safe to use, and usually, the side effects are amplified with this version of the drug.

It is highly recommended that only those of the Lucis Caelum bloodline should associate with the above drug.


End file.
